Left In The Monster Dust
''Left In The Monster Dust ''is the 7th episode of season 4 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise Shaggy is literally left in monster dust by Crystal-the next monster is a dust monster haunting the cleaning department and team. Synopsis Shaggy is left by Crystal and the gang solve a dusty mystery. Shaggy and Scooby are both heartbroken because their loves have left them. The Master Hippie, along with the rest of the gang, tries to cheer them up;he says that there was nothing they could do, and maybe they will see them again if Crystal invites Shaggy to her alien world, but Shaggy (and Scooby, for that matter) will not accept it. They say they will never be the same again. The gang want to comfort them, but cannot find the words, so they ask them if they can solve another mystery. Shaggy replies that he and Scooby are sad, but maybe this would help them, and the Master Hippie tells them that that is the spirit. The gang go outside of the mansion to decide on their next mystery. The piece of paper is revealed, and it turns out that from now on whenever the gang solve a new mystery, they get the next monster in the list. So far they have solved 8 mysteries, so the next three they have to wait for, one which has already turned up: the Dust Demon at the dust department, and the gang head there. At the dust department, the gang meet the director, Mr. Johnson. He says that the Dust Demon is ruining the dust department's work by driving them off where they want to clean, saying that if they don't quit the Dust Demon will ruin them...forever! He goes away and the gang decide to split up, with Fred and the girls going to the secretary's office and the others just looking around. Shaggy and Scooby look around and find some dust equipment, and meet the team's dusting gadget guy, Arthur Bucket. He loves doing this stuff, but his wife the secretary does not. He wants to keep on doing his job...and also get promoted to chief and director. He says that most of the dust equipment is being taken by the Dust Demon for some reason. He cautiously goes away, hoping not to run into the Dust Demon. Shaggy and Scooby, however, just then do meet him as he chases them, and the Scooby Dooby doors happen as he tries to get them in a drawer, and they escape, but it seems that the Demon wants more of to ruin the department, so they look around for more. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang go into the secretary's office to see if she can tell them more. She is Josephine Bucket, Arthur's wife, who would like Arthur to quit his (to him) adoring job. Josephine is only secretary so she can earn some money. She also has something that looks like a jar of dust before hiding it. Later she gets a call and closes Fred and the girls out. She is suspicious when Shaggy and Scooby come and tell the gang about the monster. They decide to all go together and look for the clues. The gang looks through offices and the hallway, as the place is pretty small. In one a bunch of metal wires covered in dust are found, and Velma wonders what that is. Finally in one room, Scooby finds a closet where the door is locked, so Shaggy and Fred bust it open and it turns out to be the dust equipment. Arthur comes and says that since they found the dust equipment, if they would like to go to an empty house too dusty to live in to try to get the monster, and the gang reply yes, because it would be perfect to set a trap there. The dust team, which is just Arthur, Mr. Johnson and another guy, go to the house, along with the Scooby gang. Before they start "dust exterminating" as Arthur calls it, Fred sets a very complicated trap involving gum, a magnet and bagpipes for Shaggy and Scooby to lure the creature, although they are not sure how it will lure that if the dust team won't. So the trap is set, with Shaggy and Scooby pretending to be dust team members while the real dust team hides and does the "dust exterminating". Shaggy and Scooby look around with the bagpipes, which should be mistaken for "dust guns" (Arthur's invention). They look around and the Dust Demon appears, trying to chase them out of the house, and they run into the trap room. The Dust Demon's dust starts flowing off, and also pulls Scooby's collar toward it. Shaggy pulls him out of the way as the bagpipes turn out to be magnetic and pin the person under the dust costume to the magnet, and the dust team come back for the unmasking. It turns out to be...Josephine Bucket. She wanted to have her husband quit his job as she deems it too dangerous. And it actually is for Arthur, because it turns out he is allergic to dust, and that is why Josephine did it. He quits his job, hands in his uniform to Mr. Johnson, and goes off with Josephine. The gang head back to the mansion, where the Master Hippie is watching them come back. He says something indicating he is not who he seems to be and leaves to greet them at the front door, where the episode ends. Cast and Characters Villains *Dust Demon Suspects *Master Hippie *Mr. Johnson *Josephine Bucket *Arthur Bucket Culprits Locations *Hippieville **Mansion **Dust department **House Notes/trivia *This is the 9th part of an 11-part epic. *This is the first episode to indicate some sort of a hint toward the Master Hippie being evil. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsisitencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 4 Quotes "Mystery Incorporated will not make it in Hippieville alive, I'll see to that." -'Master Hippie' Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 4 episodes